The New Breed
by KageKagami
Summary: It's been five years since the disappearance of Heero Yuy. Where has he gone? And who is this silver haired boy that not only shares his D.N.A., but also his genetic structure? Just who is he, and how is he connected to Heero's dissapearence? ~Yaoi~


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, nor do I own any of the characters. However, I do own the original characters and the story.

Warning: This story is yaoi, though there is nothing really hardcore until further chapters. There will also be child abuse, sexual abuse, (implied) rape, and violence. If any of this makes you sick, then please do not read. All flames will be laughed at.

Prologue

" Catch him! We can't let him escape! Shoot if you must, but remember, don't shoot to kill! You must catch them at all cost!"

The silver haired boy could hear it, could almost see the men in their long black jackets and shiny boots, coming after him as they muttered curses at having to stain their clothes in the murky dark swamp. He knew that if they caught him, they would most surely make him pay. The memory of what they had done to him the last time he had tried to escape flashing before his eyes as he ran in the thick blanket of mist that had covered the swamp. Thousands of chains jutting out from every corner, wrapping around his body, contorting him to their desires; he shook the memory from his mind as he continued to run. He couldn't afford to stop now, not when the men were so close, not when he was no longer alone.

The sleeping child on his back was what urged him on, soft blond hair hiding an angelic face. Clothed in nothing but the knee-length yellow frock coat that he had been able to steal, he could feel the warmth of the child's body on his back. A warmness that he knew he would never have, not after having lived in the coldness for so long.

He shivered at the thought of what the men would do to the child if they caught them. While as he knew they wouldn't kill him, he knew that they would have no qualms in killing this child if they had to. They would only chalk it up as another 'lesson' to keep him in place, they had done it before, and he knew that they would have no problem doing it once more.

Somewhere in mid-thought, the young man tripped, on what he would never know, and slid down the remainder of the hill. More then once he was struck by rocks and sticks, watching helplessly as the child he was holding was jarred loose and rolled a mere few feet away from him. Bleeding and bruised, the boy forced himself to his feet, broken bones screaming in protest as he made his way towards the still unconscious child. He could hear the men's' shouts, could see the beams of many flashlights seeking them out in the small river they were now in.

Kneeling beside the younger child, the boy reached out, shaking the child lightly. The child made no sound, only slowly awakening, lids opening to reveal amethyst-colored eyes. The innocence and trust radiating in that gaze was enough to re-energize the boy, who reached down to lift the child up once more.

Cradling the child to his chest, the boy begin to run, ignoring as the first gunshot rang out. Ignoring the biting pain that appeared in his lower back, and then twice more in his upper back. Biting back the pain, the boy merely ran, keeping the child clutched tightly to him. No matter what happened to this body of his, he would make sure that this child made it to safety, he vowed this to himself and the heavens above.

Feeling for once in his life that he truly had a reason to live, the boy made his way, his spirit renewed. As he ran, praying that for once in his life, the gods would forgive him and not destroy the one thing that meant everything to him.

Author's Note: Okay, prologue done! *Cheers* Please forgive me if this doesn't make sense or sucks, I will probably end up re-writing it later on anyway. Also, constructive criticism is welcome ( note the constructive, as in helpful), but just remember, I do have feelings, and a stun gun. So, please review, pretty please? Free hope cookies to all who do !^_^ Anyhoo, read, if you like review, thanks. Ja ne!


End file.
